User talk:WastelandChipmunk
Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Urban Wasteland Weapon Supply page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BortJr (Talk) 20:06, 22 April 2009 If you want to change the name of an article (specifically the Skullbleed Saints), use the Move function. It's right next to the Watch thing on the top toolbar with the Edit This Page thing. Then just choose the new name and send it on it's mery way. //--Run4urLife! 06:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Just got your message. There are plenty of RPs going on. Your welcome in any of them. Forum:The End (Page 2) is the current hotspot, because Forum:Pitt Adventure is getting ready to finish up, as is Forum:Time Flux Project. You can move your character in at any time (preferably with some explanation of how they got there and what they're doing, and how, i.e. they don't just walk into a room and beat on Warrior Weapon, because they're Enclave Made Super Soldiers, outmuscle Roy or Jason (unless your character is also a Super Mutant) and such. //--Run4urLife! 06:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :You should also read about the characters present (they usually have a link in the Page 1 of the RP) so as to get an understanding of their actions (such as why Jacob can bust heads so well, he's an Enclave Super Soldier who abandoned his post *long story* or why I type like a moron when playing Roy, because he's INT 3, which classes as clinical retardation in Fallout). //--Run4urLife! 06:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I'll be leaving for college in the next two minutes, so unless the lass I'm tutoring bails out again, I won't be online till after 6PM, or 9PM, if I don't get long before training starts. //--Run4urLife! 06:14, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ray He's a pretty good character. Nice touch of tragedy. Provided you play him in character, he'll be welcome in the RP. I also responded on his talk page. //--Run4urLife! 17:36, 1 May 2009 (UTC) There's no need to join a faction. Bren just asks any characters he likes to join the Claws. He has asked Jackal, Roy, Jacob and many others. My characters have turned him down, but Solbur joined up as Strauss. Three of my characters are members of a faction (Kruger, Strozzi and Roarke), out of all the others. //--Run4urLife! 22:49, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Silas turned him down awesomely, sort of, in the New York RP. --Twentyfists 03:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) The RPs are listed in the RP index, there's a link in the sidebar. //--Run4urLife! 17:02, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Umm What was the point of putting something on my page and removing it..? //--Teh Krush 19:01, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Logo Sorry but I don't want anybody stealing that from me. Iv'e already had somebody do that.. grr //--Teh Krush 16:10, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure you can make an AWA character...so long as you don't mess with the faction's history or nature too much (no Sergeants-at-Arms wearing T-51b armor and no Paragons packing Plasma Rifles, Gatling Lasers, Fat Mans, and Super Sledges at the same time). Make any character you want, though I imagine you'd either want to gravitate towards a Paladin, Paragon, or Knight Hospitaller. On a side note, I like Raymond. He's like my first and favorite character, Silas Webb. --Twentyfists 13:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :How's the AWA dude coming along? I'm actually looking forward to seeing what you'll make. --Twentyfists 12:44, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::Go right ahead. I'm assuming he'll have a ranged weapon too, yes? --Twentyfists 13:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Recently, though, I haven't been able to adhere to that policy, because Templar's been consistently raising my ire. IRC's kinda therapeutic, though. This whole issue needs a permanent solution though, so that I can go back to writing my pages without stopping every minute to hear the latest gossip over chat. --Twentyfists 03:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Question? You messaged me about a non-Fallout related fanon-based question somewhere on this page. I can't find the question. Whereabouts is it? //--Run4urLife! 08:47, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Run4 Sorry dude for making you come here instead but there's no reason to mess up your talk page with this question since it does'nt relate to Fallout in any way. My problem is that I created a new fanon wiki and i'm in way over my head. I can change some of the colors and stuff, but this is my first wiki ever and I went way too advanced too soon. Any tips to help me would be greatly appreciated. WastelandChipmunk 09:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) P.S Read this if you want It is a Left 4 Dead fanon wiki. I got frustrated when a team of 4 F*CKING DEATHCLAWS killed me near Old Olney, so I switched games and played Left 4 Dead. I kept wondering about other survivors, and new kinds of infected and other parts of the world. So I took the next step and my new found love of fanon and created a new wiki thinking it'd be easy. I think would be a great chance for RP, articles and fun. The site looks crappy and bare right now but that's why I need your help. If you're still reading this and are curious here's the link, The Safe Room Wiki. I hope you like the idea but tell what you think. Be honest. WastelandChipmunk 09:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) 08:47, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I've never played L4D, so I'm pretty much limited in my opinions to what I can get off it's Wiki (does it have a wiki), and a trailer I saw when I was looking up Elbow "Grounds for Divorce". Other than a few text colour issues (the ones at the top are invisible, because of the background color, I'd say go for it. I've never started a wiki before myself. //--Run4urLife! 09:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) For any extra information, check out Zombiepedia. //--Run4urLife! 09:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Also, keep any advertising to your Userpage. You can tell people about it on their talk pages too, but don't go posting links everywhere. //--Run4urLife! 09:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) No problem. The advertising thing is a reflex after Maccy Man on the Vault. Read the forum (on the Vault) about him being gone if its still there, it should give you a rough idea of how bad he was, if you've never had the "pleasure" of seeing his posts. We have no room for such fools on this site. Although, for a week or two, every time I went on the Vault's Forums, and he wasn't there, it felt like a village deprived of it's idiot. //--Run4urLife! 09:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) To be 100% honest, I'm not sure. Teh Krush would be the guy to ask about the programming aspect of things. I'm sadly lacking in that area. That or the file type may not be supported by the Wikia scripting. //--Run4urLife! 10:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) U ned me? //--TehK 11:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I joined ur wiki and I'm editing the main page. //--TehK 11:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::I joined too. One question: What's up with the editing tools? They confuzzle me! //--Run4urLife! 11:45, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know what you mean lol //--TehK 11:47, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Setting up links is really weird on some of the pages. It took me five tries just to get it to link back here! //--Run4urLife! 12:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Accepted into Rapture Company Feel free to make your Mexican green beret. Tell me on my talk page what south american martial art you wish him to have. --Cerebral plague 12:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Lucha Libré! //--Run4urLife! 12:54, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :He's having that. But he wants to give him another one. --Cerebral plague 12:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Graphic OK, Im gonna say tone that down or put a warning on it. //--Run4urLife! 13:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, tone it down. //--Run4urLife! 13:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Mostly the rape. Feel free to imply it, but don't go into the gory detail. There are a lot of users that wouldn't appreciate that, and would probably mark it for deletion for the graphic description. //--Run4urLife! 13:27, 26 May 2009 (UTC) The childhood abuse can stay, but it is a bit more graphic than that which is described on any other character that suffered childhood abuse. //--Run4urLife! 13:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC) It can stay for now, but people may complain. Sounds like the screaming bit near the end of "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed. //--Run4urLife! 13:44, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Awesome. --Twentyfists 12:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Rapture company Top Seven All are acceptable, except for the squad idea bout black ops. --Cerebralz 18:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :How's the mexican black ops doing? By the way, what unknown would you prefer in this image? --Cerebralz 00:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ugh Jesus dude, your still awake? >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 03:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Why? it's only 11:54pm. WastelandChipmunk 03:53, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Fallout 1 and 2 Hey, man. Nice to meet you. I was wondering if you already have a copy of Fallout 1 and/or 2. If not, I can probably put a copy up on rapidshare or mediafire for you to download.--AleximMose 15:14, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :You can do that anyway and send me the link.. :) ;) :D Lol //--TehK (tok) 01:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, if you happen to have an extra copies of the master.dat and critter.dat at your disposal, mind sending them my way? --User:Ramsey 02:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC)